Two Marionettes
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Naruto is a cute little clown puppet who's fallen in love with a vain princess puppet. Don't be deceived, this is SasuNaru. But Sasuke is a bit OOC. Oneshot. AU


**This story's based on a choir song my friend sang. So the idea isn't mine. But I just love the song. Don't know who wrote it, though. Wish I did so I can give them props. Oh well. And please note that Sasuke is a bit OOC. Here's the story. **

**Know that this is not set in modern time, even if it seems like it is. But I think it's either in Europe or really early America. (Just to make things less formal.) And yes, this is SasuNaru.**

"There. I finally finished", the puppet master said, as he laid down the most beautiful marionette he had ever created.

It had blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes, and a smile graced its face.

"I'll name you Naruto..." The puppet master said this more for himself. He knew that the marionette couldn't hear him.

"Sasuke!" one of the stage-hands called, "Is that you're new puppet?"

"Yes. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Lovely. Are you going to use him tomorrow?"

"Of course. I made the entire show just for him." He gazed into the marionette smiling face. "Isn't that right, my little, laughing clown?"

**(Change in scene. Night time.)**

The blonde opened his eyes for the first time, and what he saw made him gasp.

In front of him was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. Of course, it was the only thing he'd ever seen.

There, was a princess. Absolutely breathtaking. She had light pink hair and green eyes. And, being the adorable clown that he was, he instantly fell in love with her.

She glanced at him, and turned away. Pretending that she didn't care. But of course she did. It was her business to know everyone in the box.

**A/N: The marionettes are put in a box after the shows. Though sometimes Sasuke will leave them on the miniature stage. They come to life when no one's looking.**

"Um... Hi..." He tried to start a conversation. Of course, it was his first.

She allowed herself to look at the boy.

"I'm Naruto", he continued.

Then she answered. "I'm Princess Sakura. You will always address me as "Princess", "Lady", "You Highness", or "Your Majesty". Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She went back to ignoring the blonde.

"Um... I think you're really pretty."

"Of course I am."

--

A few weeks passed and the two never got any further in conversation. Naruto desperately tried, though, but was always shot down.

Finally, he decided to tell her how he felt.

"Princess Sakura?"

She actually looked at him this time.

"I love you."

She looked at him, disgusted, but if it hadn't been so dark, you would have been able to see that she was blushing.

She then turned away to add the effect of disdain.

"What kind of insanity are you spouting!? A princess and a **_clown_**! I am royalty! I deserve, in the _least_, a knight! To marry someone of your stature would put shame to my name! Besides, my family would never approve and the kingdom would absolutely fall to pieces if I married a **_clown_**! So, as 'sorry' as I am, I can't possibly return your love."

--

Naruto spent the next months trying to convince the princess to love him back. Every night he would go sit next to her and just look at her, trying to get her attention. But she was an expert at not caring.

And every day Sasuke would put Naruto in his place in his box, right next to the messenger boy, Kiba. And every morning he would find his beloved puppet next to the princess again.

"How strange. I **_know_** I put you next to Kiba last night."

--

And so time passed, and Sasuke decided to change the show.

"This time, I'll make my Naruto a duke. I'm sure he'll be so happy."

--

By this time, Naruto was frustrated that Sakura wouldn't even look at him. He finally came to the very correct conclusion that she was a bitch.

When Sasuke came and dressed him in strange, new clothes; he was surprised to find out that he was now a duke, a noble. For a brief second he thought, 'Now Sakura will love me!"

But he very quickly snuffed out that idea. He didn't need a bigheaded wife like her.

When Sakura came back from her change, she was a **maid**.

She was shocked. A maid was barely higher than a slave. In fact, maids practically _were_ slaves. But she immediately realized a way to get back her old life.

She looked at Naruto and vociferously (forcefully and loudly) declared:

"'_**I am thine sweet heart!'**_

"_**He answered with civility, 'I'm one of the nobility. So common sense will tell you, that we'd better kiss and part!'"**_

Just then, Sasuke came back and the marionettes immediately fell back down. But Sasuke didn't notice.

He was too busy admiring his new masterpiece.

"There you go Naruto. I new friend. This way you won't be stuck with just this girl for the rest of your life. He'll be like you're night in shining armor!"

Then he placed the new, little marionette version of himself in the box and walked away.

Suddenly, the gorgeous puppet stood up and bowed.

"I am Sasuke. I will be your night in shining armor."

And the Duke and knight gazed into each other's eyes.

The Duke with a smile, and the knight with a smirk.

You couldn't have made a better pair.

**Get it? "Made a better pair?" They _were_ made. (Insert laugh here.)**

**The part that was in quotations and bold was actually from the song. That's why it doesn't fit so well. But I do love that song! I hope I never forget it! And the bit where "Sasuke" came in? That wasn't in the song. The clown, turned Duke, did not find another boy. Or girl for that matter. Please review me! I'd really appreciate it! It makes me happy! And we all want the world to be filled with happy people, right? Right? Please review!**


End file.
